Cam
Cam is the pairing of Carly Shay and Sam Puckett (C'/arly and S/'am). Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich When Carly fought back Sam was impressed and the two eventually became friends to this day they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree. Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble she likes her for being creative smart fun and awesome on the episode iChristmas it was shown that Carly's life would be very different without Sam iCarly would never have existed and Carly would be dating Nevel Papperman. At times Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad such as on the episode iDon't Want to Fight on the episode iSaw Him First and on the episode iQuit iCarly they also fight with Kayla one of their fights even lead to a near death situation for both of them they seem to be close as sisters as they look out for each other. Trivia *Carly and Sam have Kayla as their co-host for the iCarly Webshow. Gallery Cam - Carly and Sam.png Sam messed up Freddie's Nerd Camp.png Cam on the episode iBeat the Heat.png Cam on the episode iBeat the Heat Two.png Cam on the episode iAm Your Biggest Fan.png Cam on the episode iAm Your Biggest Fan Two.png Cam on the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend.png Cam on the episode iPromote Tec Foots.png Fake Cam Kiss.png ICarly Cam Group Pic.png Cam on the episode iGo One Direction Two.png Carly and Sam on camera.png Cam on the episode iGo One Direction.png Cam - Carly and Sam on the episode iGot a Hot Room.png Carly Shay and Sam Puckett - Cam.png IApril Fools - Cam.png Cam - iApril Fools.png Cam when Kayla was with Freddie.png Cam maybe thinking about their other co host Kayla.png Cam in Vegas.png Cam cutout from 2011.png Another Cam cutout.png Cam on the episode iGo To Japan.png Cam Extras.png Cam on the episode iGo One Direction Three.png Cam on the episode iFence.png Cam on the episode iApril Fools.png Cam on the episode iCan't Take It.png Cam on the episode iOMG Two.png Sam and Carly on a iCarly Segment.png Sam and Carly.png Cam on the episode iCan't Take It Two.png Cam on the episode iDate Sam & Freddie.png Cam on the episode iReunite With Missy.png Cam on the episode iToe Fat Cakes.png Cam on the episode iParty With Victorious Two.png Cam on the episode iFence Two.png Cam on the episode iSell Penny-Tees.png Cam on the episode iPilot.png Cam on the episode iQuit iCarly.png Cam on the episode iBust a Thief.png Cam on the episode iBattle Chip.png Cam - 15.png Carly Shay and Sam Puckett - Cam - Nine.png Carly and Sam - Cam - Two.png Carly and Sam - Cam - Three.png Carly and Sam - Cam - Ten.png Carly and Sam - Cam - Nine.png Carly and Sam - Cam - Four.png Category:Relationships Category:Pairings